1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the technical field of household electrical cooking appliances containing cutting tools in a geometric form which allows them to be nested.
This invention concerns, in particular, a mechanism for storing cutting tools shaped like a truncated cone.
2. Description of Related Art
Document EP 2 159 014 shows a household electrical cooking appliance containing a motorized base housing an electrical motor, an accessory with a storage compartment for cutting tools shaped to allow them to nest, as well as a locking hood for cutting tools stacked within one another in the storage compartment; said hood contains a locking mechanism on the accessory. This arrangement allows the cutting tools to be stored on the appliance when the appliance is not in use. However, when the appliance is being used with one of the cutting tools, the unused cutting tools are simply placed in the locking hood and may be overturned by a simple hand movement.
Therefore, it would be worthwhile, for reasons of practicality and safety when using cutting tools and the household electrical appliance to have a mechanism for storing the tools nested within one another which would not suffer from the inconvenience of the single locking hood proposed in EP 2 159 014.
One goal of this invention is to meet this requirement and improve the storage of cutting tools which have a geometric form which allows them to nest.